Naruto's Day at School
by shikamaruxtemari300
Summary: Naruto and his friends have an interesting day at school. This story will have 97 or 98 characters from different shows, cartoons, and anime. Also, there is some sex scenes and some kind of bad language. Overall, It's rated T.
1. Weird Morning

**This will be an interesting morning.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Weird Morning**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Itwas a sunny morning in Hidden Leaf Town. Naruto woke up from his awesome dream. "That was a great dream with Anna Nicole Smith! Believe it!" said Naruto. He climbed out of bed and realized something. 

He had a wet dream and his boxers were sticky. Sakura walked in. "Naruto, were you playing with yourself again?" asked Sakura. (AGAIN!?) "Yes and I am sorry if I got any of my semen on your yearbook picture." (What was Naruto doing with Sakura's yearbook?) said Naruto. 

Sakura threw Naruto's flower pot at him. (Naruto loves gardening.) Naruto ducked and the flower pot flew out the window. Luckily, it hit Michael Jackson as he was climbing in Naruto's window. 

Mr. Jackson fell to the ground and was knocked out. Sasuke walked in. "I am going to take a shower." said Sasuke. "I'll join you." said Sakura. "I will take a shower first! Believe it!" yelled Naruto. 

"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made three shadow clones. They ran out the door and down the hall. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" screamed Sasuke. Flames shot out of Sasuke's mouth. 

"Motherf$%^!!" screamed Naruto as he ran up the side of the wall and dodged the flames, but one of his clones got hit and disappeared. Sakura ran up the opposite side of the wall. "Take this, Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

She jumped to the opposite side of the wall and punched Naruto, but it was only a clone. Sakura threw several shuriken at Naruto. Only a clone got hit and Naruto dived into the bathroom and locked the door. (How long is the hallway?) "I win b$%^!" shouted Naruto. 

"Where is your shampoo and soap?" asked Sasuke. "Don't forget your towel and change of clothes." said Sakura. Naruto realized he did not have any of that stuff. "F$ you guys." said Naruto as he walked out of the bathroom. 

Sasuke entered the bathroom. Sakura entered the bathroom. Sasuke pushed Sakura out. (WHAT KIND OF GUY DOESN'T LIKE TAKING SHOWERS WITH GIRLS?!) After the three kids took their showers, they went downstairs and into the kitchen. 

"Good Morning." said Mrs. Haruno. (Since Sasuke and Naruto are orphans, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno adopted them. Sakura loved the idea of Sasuke staying with her, but Naruto could sleep in the backyard.) "What's for breakfast?" asked Naruto.

"Ramen, natto, and jelly donuts."(What a breakfast!) said Mrs. Haruno. "Where is Dad?" asked Sakura. "He had to buy more film for his filming job in the playboy mansion." (Career Day must be interesting for Sakura.) said Mrs. Haruno.

Mrs. Haruno began setting out breakfast. When she finished, she gave Sasuke a wink. "Mom, why did you wink at Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Sasuke gave me a wonderful time last night." said Mrs. Haruno. Sakura started to choke. 

"I was showing her all my tricks" said Sasuke. Sakura grabbed her throat. "Next time we should invite Naruto and Sakura." said Mrs. Haruno. Sakura started to give herself the Heimlich maneuver. "Sakura, your mother is talented." said Sasuke.

"I am f$%^& choking! Somebody give me the f$%^& Heimlich maneuver!" screamed Sakura. "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu." said Naruto. Naruto made a clone of himself. The clone grabbed Sakura's shoulders. 

Naruto wrapped his wrapped his hands around Sakura's breasts and started pelvic thrusting. "Grab my stomach, not my $%^& breasts!" shouted Sakura. Naruto lowered his hands. "I said my stomach, not my f$%^& vagina!" yelled Sakura as she kicked the clone in the groin.

Naruto raised his hands and tugged harder and harder. Finally, a jelly donut spewed out of Sakura's mouth. (Gross.) "Mom, why were you f$%^& Sasuke!?" screamed Sakura. 

"We were playing f$%^& Scrabble!" shouted Mrs. Haruno. (I wonder where Sakura learned the F-WORD from?) "Look at the time." said Naruto. "Don't want to be late for the bus." added Sasuke. 

They picked up Sakura and carried her out of the house. They took turns carrying her. (Naruto dragged her.) "Naruto, you won't believe who is at the bus stop." said Sasuke. "Oh my f$%^& god! I can't believe it!" shouted Naruto. At the bus stop, there was none other than………………………………...


	2. The Outcast Gang

**Well I finally crawled out of my bed. I didn't get enough characters from my reviews so I made half of them up. **

Elmo: Really?

**No, I flipped coins.**

Naruto: Will you hurry up and tell the story already?

**Shut up or I'll write a yaoi with you and Sasuke in it.**

Naruto: Take your time. 

**Here goes the next Random Chapter. **

Elmo: Really?

**I don't own any of the random characters I mention.**

---------------------Chapter 2: The pitiful gang and their bus stop.-----------------------------

"I can't believe it!" yells Naruto. At the bus stop, there was none other than the Winx Club! "WTF?" Says Naruto. **Sorry, wrong Fanfic. **There was the outcast gang. The six of them looked dangerous. They all had unique, creepy, and kinky profiles. 

Name: Elmo

Origin: Sesame Street

Height: 3'6

Weight: 60 lbs

Gang position: Leader

Weapon: Twin Nine Millimeters

Hobbies: Banging Cinderella, eating live goldfish, and sexually torturing Mr. Noodle

Ultimate Goal: kill everyone on sesame street for revenge.

Name: Cinderella

Origin: Cinderella

Height: 5'10

Weight: 150 lbs

Gang position: Leader's sex slave

Weapon: Razor sharp glass slippers.

Hobbies: Banging Elmo, dissecting talking mice, killing princesses.

Ultimate Goal: Molesting her stepmother the same way she molested a cactus.

Name: Brittany Shears

Origin: America

Height: 5'9

Weight: 140 lbs

Gang Position: Hooker/Stripper

Weapons: Whips and Chains

Hobbies: Banging anybody, singing songs, and shaving body parts.

Ultimate Goal: Kill Kelvin and get her kids (baby goats) back.

Name: Cosmo

Origin: Fairy Odd Parents

Height: 1'6

Weight: 25 lbs

Gang Position: Screw-up

Weapon: Wand

Hobbies: Cheating on Wanda, screwing-up, and dying his hair green.

Ultimate Goal: Find someone who is dumber than he is.

Name: Sheen

Origin: Jimmy Neutron

Height: 4'2

Weight: 100 lbs

Gang position: Crazy person

Weapon: Action figures

Hobbies: Stalking Libby, worshipping Ultra lord, and running in circles while screaming.

Ultimate Goal: Get Super Powers

Name: Dora

Origin: Dora the Explorer

Height: 3'0

Weight: 250 lbs

Gang Position: Assassin

Weapon: Her body

Hobbies: Stalking Diego, sexually torturing Swiper, and helping people cross the border.

Ultimate Goal: One long and sweaty night with Boots. 

"Be cool." said Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to them with Naruto at his side and Sakura behind them. "What's up?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke!" screamed Sheen. He started running in circles, until he collided into a tree. "You should join us, Sasuke." said Elmo. He slid his furry red hand up Cinderella's dress. "I love the way you squeeze my cheeks" said Cinderella. "Thanks." said Naruto. Everyone looks behind Cinderella and finds Naruto with his hands up Cindrella's dress. "Naruto! You are cheating on Hinata!" screams Sakura. "She's a stalker! She always uses her keen eyesight to spy on me when I take showers in the boys locker room!" says Naruto. "I can't blame her. Naruto has a nice package!" says Cosmo. "Lets stop yelling!!!!!!" yells Dora. "Whatever." says Elmo.

He pulls out a blunt and enjoys it. The school bus turns the corner. Elmo flicks the blunt at a nearby bush. A small fire started. A bear with a fire extinguisher runs from behind a tree and puts out the fire. He had a hat, some jeans and pierced nipples. "You random kids don't listen about preventing forest fires!" yelled the bear. "Shut up." said Brittany Shears. She whirled one of her spiked whips around the bear's neck. "Don't kill me!" pleaded the bear. "I like big hairy guys and their penises" says Brittany Shears. "Um, okay?" questions the bear. "I would like to add your penis to my collection" said Brittany Shears. She whirled her other spiked chain around and broke off the bear's penis. **You might want to stop reading and get yourself together before you continue. **Every boy and Dora shielded the "family jewels." "You're a bitch!" howled the poor bear. "I am not a bitch!" yelled Brittany Shears. She ripped the bear's head clean off. "I'm the bitch!" yells Brittany Shears. The school bus runs over the headless bear and opens its door. Everyone started to get on. Dora was the last one getting on, but the driver stopped her. "You are too fat." he says. Dora flashes her goods at him. The driver is blinded for a second, but pulls out a 44 magnum and shoots Dora six times in her bosom. She falls out and the driver pulls away. Suddenly, a monkey with boots and a banana came by. The monkey molested Dora, the headless bear, and his banana. Sadly, the banana had AIDS and the poor primate died several weeks later when he had his own cartoon. 

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1. Who rides the bus?**

**2. Who drives the car that races the bus?**

**3. Who is a random Character?**

**ANSWER THESE USING YOUR OPINIONS!**


	3. The Bus Fight Part 1

**I don't know if you know any of these characters, but if not, tell me.**

**I putting in more random characters and crap.**

**If the story line doesn't make sense so far, you can join the list.**

**Help me make a more random story!**

**I do not own any of the characters I tell about, but you knew that.**

**The Bus Fight Part 1**

Gunshots were heard. The alarm was set off. The doors of the Hidden Leaf Bank busted open. Owl flew out with two bags of money. Since Hen had been shot in her leg, she was carried out by Cat and Little Bear. They jumped in Duck's getaway car and Duck peeled out. Robocop ran out the door and shot at them. He missed most of his shots, but one nailed Hen in the head. She died instantly. "Amazing Grace" started Owl, but Little Bear hit him. Cat bit into Hen to eat her. "Cat!" screamed Owl. "She's already dead!" yelled Cat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bus was swerving everywhere. Mr. Otto was the new bus driver from Springfield. He drives very badly, but he was doing great today. Naruto was looking out the window. "Boring." he thought. There wasn't much activity on the bus. Elmo and Cinderella were filming a sex tape about them. Sheen had his head out the window and was screaming. Cosmo was playing with his wand and enjoying it very much. Brittany Shears and Sakura were chasing Sasuke for sexual favors. Sasuke was running on the ceiling of the bus. Two cars pulled up on either side of the bus. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were in one car, while Zolo Sanji, and Nami were in the other. "Hi, Six Piece Gang!" shouted Sheen. Usopp fired his slingshot and hit Mr. Otto in the face. "I'm telling my mommy!" he cried and jumped out the window. Sakura took over driving. Usopp fired more rounds. "Why are they attacking us?!" screamed Sasuke. "They received bad reviews for their games!" yelled Elmo. Elmo pulled out his twin nine millimeters and started to shoot Usopp, but Chopper moved the car out of the way. Zolo and Sanji jumped on the roof of the bus. "I'm going up." says Sasuke. He climbs to the roof of the bus and is followed by Brittany Shears and Sheen. Luffy stretched into an open bus window. Sop took the wheel and Chopper (bigger size) jumped onto the hood of the bus. "Help!" screamed Sakura. Elmo shot at Chopper, but Luffy used his rubber body to send them flying back to Elmo. A couple grazed Elmo's leg. Cosmo gently stroked his wand and squeezed it hard. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu!" yells Sasuke and flames shoot out of his mouth. Zolo and Sanji jumped (easy for Sanji, but harder for Zolo) over them. Sanji kicks Sasuke off the bus, but Brittany Shears wraps her chains around Sanji's legs. "You're hot, but you're dumb!" yells Sanji. He easily breaks out of the chains and wraps his legs around Brittany Shears's face. She bites his crotch, but Sanji loves it. Sheen screams at Zolo and throws his Ultralord at him. The toy bounces off and Zolo rams all three of his swords through Sheen's chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will the Six Piece Gang be defeated?

Will Sheen survive?

Will Cosmo actually help in the fight?

Will shikamaruxtemari300 get a girlfriend and a life?

Give me your answers!


	4. The Bus Fight Part 2

**Well, I guess I better finish the bus fight.**

**I don't own any of these characters below, but who would?**

**The Bus Fight Part 2**

Luffy wrapped his body around Elmo and Cinderella, but Cinderella sliced him with her glass slippers. Chopper yanked Sakura out of her seat. "Help!" cried Sakura. "Rasegan!" yelled Naruto. Chopper jumped over him. "Chidori!" yelled Sasuke. Sasuke rammed his fist into Chopper and sent him flying. Sakura fell into Sasuke's arms. "What happened to your body?" asked Sakura. Sasuke looked like a demon with wings(watch Naruto's battle with Sasuke at the huge waterfall). "Nothing" said Sasuke. He dropped Sakura into Naruto's arms. Sasuke flew at Zolo and Sanji and picked them up. He tossed the duo into Chopper. The trio landed in Nami's car. "Help!" cried Cinderella. Cosmo finished licking his long wand and teleported everyone on the bus. Everybody, except Luffy, landed in Usopp's car. Sheen yelled at Usopp. Usopp yelled and pushed the eject button, sending him over the bus. Nami, unaware of the teleportation, rammed her car into the bus at the same time as Luffy and Usopp fell on her. Sakura rammed the brakes. The bus gets rammed into another lane, but Nami gets stuck with it. An opposing car swerves off the road and off a cliff. Owl flies out with all the money. "Chao, losers!" yelled Owl. Suddenly, a helicopter flies into him and kills him. Sakura drives the rest of the way to school. Everyone gets out, except Sheen. "I don't have much time left." Sheen says. He is bleeding everywhere. "Tell Ultralord I love him." Sheen pleads. Suddenly, Ultralord picks up Sheen and asks him if he loves him. "Yes." Sheen says weakly. Ultralord rips him in half. "I'm not gay." he says and walks away. Everybody has a WTF look on their face. A helicopter lands next to them and transforms. "Fight Bumblebee!" the helicopter yells. The car transforms. "Bring it Blackout!" yells Bumblebee. "Stop!" yells a voice. Everybody turns to see Principal Magneto. Magneto was the only person, besides Prime, to defeat Megatron. The bell rings. "Everybody get to class!" Magneto yells. Everybody goes to class. Suddenly, a damaged car slowly rolls to the school. The Six Piece Gang falls out. "I will not give up, until I defeat them." says Luffy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here is the best part. Name a lot of completely random char. From completely random anime cartoons, America cartoons, movies and video games. Please, nobody from Naruto. **


	5. Tournament News

**I'm bored. Lets see what happens next.**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and his friends ran into their homeroom. "Where is Kakashi?" asked Sasuke. "Why are there so many more people here than usual?" asked Sakura. "Who is that hot girl?" asked Naruto. He was looking at Rukia. Suddenly, Kon appeared out of nowhere. "She's my girlfriend." he stated. Ichigo grabbed his tail. "Ignore Kon." he said "Let me go." Kon pouted. "I'm Ichigo and this is Rukia." said Ichigo. "Why are you staring at me?" asked Rukia to Naruto. "Ignore him," said Sakura, "I'm Sakura and this is Naruto and Sasuke." "I'm Chad." said Chad. Startled, Sakura turned around. Chad was tall, really tall. "Holy cow, you're bigger than the swim teacher!" shouted Naruto. **Kisame is the swimming teacher. Chad is 6'5 and Kisame is 6'4. **Suddenly, two jets fly into the classroom. **The doors are big, okay? **The jets transform into two giant robots. "I'm Starscream and this is Lord Megatron!" said the smaller jet. "Are you kidding?" asked Ichigo. "They're gigantic." said Rukia. Suddenly, a semi truck and an ambulance drive into the classroom. **Again, big doors, okay**? They both transform into two giants robots. "Ratchet and Optimus Prime, huh?" said Megatron. "How many giant robots are there?" asked Kon. All four robots drew their guns. Bumblebee and Blackout burst though the window with their guns drawn. **They're big windows. **"Thanks a lot, Kon!" screamed Naruto. "Stop it!" shouted Sakura. Starscream shot a missile at Sakura. Suddenly, Edward Elric jumped in front of the missile and did a spin kick with his left foot. The missile redirected itself towards Lust, but Gluttony jumped in front of her and swallowed the missile. Sasuke pulled out his kunai and Chad transformed his right arm into a bigger and shielded arm. Suddenly, Magneto appeared in the room. He raised his arms and all six robots collided together and fell backward. "Enough!" he shouted. The robots put their guns away. "I don't know who you are, but thanks for saving my life." said Sakura. "I'm Edward and this is my brother, Alphose." said Edward. "I'm Sakura." said Sakura. "You have beautiful eyes." said Edward. Sakura blushed and quickly turned around. "Thanks." she said. Looks like the fullmetal runt has feelings for pinkie." whispered Lust to Gluttony. "Can I eat the robots?" asked Gluttony. "Not now." Lust said. "I've gathered you all here to take part in the greatest battle of the century," said Magneto, "The winner will receive a dollar." Everybody was silent. "Fine then, the winner will never have to do homework." said Magneto. Everybody cheered. Magneto pushed a button. The floor disappeared and everybody was sucked in. Most people landed okay, except Snorlax. "Get off of me." said the flattened Link. Snorlax rolled off. "Ha ha!" said Ganondorf. "Leave Link alone." said Zelda. Ganondorf grabbed her and tried to kiss her. "Ganondorf, leave her alone!" said Roy. "You and what army?" asked Ganondorf. Marth, Ike, and Leonardo appeared by Roy's side. Click. Fox had his blaster pointed at Ganondorf's head. "Make my day, punk." said Fox. Ganondorf released Zelda. "Thanks Fox." said Zelda. "No problem." he said. "I shall now read the roll." said Magneto. He took out a long strip of paper. **I'll tell you where each character is from.**

Aang (Avater: The Last Airbender)

Alphonse (FullMetal Alchemist)

Arlong (One Piece)

Azula (Avater: The Last Airbender)

Beast Boy (Teen Titans)

Blackout (Transformers)

Bloom (The Winx Club)

Blossom (Power Puff Girls)

Bowser (Super Mario Brothers)

Bubbles (Power Puff Girls)

Bumblebee (Transformers)

Buttercup (Power Puff Girls)

Captain Buggy (One Piece)

Chad (Bleach)

Chopper (One Piece)

Cyborg (Teen Titans)

Danny (Danny Phantom)

Darcy (The Winx Club)

Darth Vader (Star Wars)

Don Krieg (One Piece)

Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong)

Dr. Eggman (Sonic X)

Edward (FullMetal Alchemist)

Elmo (Sesame Street)

Falco (StarFox)

Flora (The Winx Club)

Fox (StarFox)

Freddy (Nightmare on Elm Street)

Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda)

Giga Bowser (Super Smash Brothers Melee)

Gizmo (Teen Titans)

Gluttony (FullMetal Alchemist)

Hob Goblin (Spiderman)

Hulk (The Incredible Hulk)

Icy (The Winx Club)

Ichigo (Bleach)

Ike (Fire Emblem)

Jason (Friday the 13th)

King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya)

Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya)

Knuckles (Sonic X)

Kon (Bleach)

Laura (Tomb Raider)

Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Link (The Legend of Zelda)

Luffy (One Piece)

Lust (FullMetal Alchemist)

Maleficent (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs)

Mario (Super Mario Brothers)

Marth (Fire Emblem)

Megatron (Transformers)

Metaknight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya)

Mewtwo (Pokemon)

Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Musa (The Winx Club)

Naruto (Naruto)

Optimus Prime (Transformers)

Peach (Super Mario Brothers)

Pit (Kid Icarus)

Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Ratchet (Transformers)

Raven (Teen Titans)

Robin (Teen Titans)

Roy (Fire Emblem)

Roy M. (FullMetal Alchemist)

Rukia (Bleach)

Sabertooth (X-Men)

Sakura (Naruto)

Samus (Metroid)

Sanji (One Piece)

Sasuke (Naruto)

Scar (FullMetal Alchemist)

Shadow (Sonic X)

Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Snake (Metal Gear Solid)

Snorlax (Pokemon)

Sonic (Sonic X)

Spiderman (Spiderman)

Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Starfire (Teen Titans)

Starscream (Transformers)

Stella (The Winx Club)

Storm (X-Men)

Stormy (The Winx Club)

Techna (The Winx Club)

Terra (Teen Titans)

Toad (X-Men)

Uryu (Bleach)

Usopp (One Piece)

Wolf (StarFox)

Yoda (Star Wars)

Yoshi (Super Mario Brothers)

Zelda (The Legend of Zelda)

Zolo (One Piece)

Zuko (Avater: The Last Airbender)

He threw the paper away. "Our names weren't called." said Cinderella, Brittany Shears, Ultralord, and Cosmo. Magneto pushed another button. The group of four fell through a hole. "Any questions?" asked Magneto. Muffled cries were heard from below. Magneto pulled two switches and flipped a lever. The muffled cries grew louder and slowly faded away. "Since there are 96 of you, it shall be an elimination tournament until only three of you remain." Magneto stated. "What happens then?" asked Alphose Elric. "A triple threat match to claim the winner," stated Magneto, "The grand tournament starts now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who's the first two people to do battle?**

**Where do they battle?**

**Who wins? **


	6. Rules and Regulations

**I'm sorry, but Magneto didn't want you guys deciding the battles.**

**I slapped him.**

**He dropped a car on me.**

**I don't own any of these characters. (Who would own 97 characters?)**

**Enjoy**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Rules and Regulations**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Magneto flipped a switch. Suddenly, 4 giant sets of bleachers arose from the ground. "I shall explain the rules and regulations," said Magneto, "All non-combatants will watch from the bleachers. However, you may not enter the arena while a battle commences. If you do, then you will be disqualified from the tournament. All the battles shall be one-on-one, except the triple threat final match. The combatants shall be decided with a gigantic television. There will be a pre-tournament to select the good fighters. 48 of you will win. 48 of you will lose. The losers will be returned home. The winners will live in my gigantic mansion and participate in the main tournament. Everyone, go to the bleachers and wait." Everybody went into the bleachers. Naruto, Ichigo, Edward and their friends crammed in together. "OMG. This is going to be a tough tournament," said Sakura. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto. Uryu scanned the crowd. "We have to fight ninjas, soul reapers, turtles, hedgehogs, scientists, fairies, witches, wizards, alchemists, fighter pilots, mutants, pirates, princesses, swordsmen, robots and stuffed animals," he said. "Whatever, I'll beat them all," said Sasuke. "Nobody can beat me," said Kon. Ichigo and Rukia bonked him on his head. "Shut up," they said. "I hope we can get past the first round, brother," said Alphose. "I plan on spending more time with Sakura. Sakura blushed. "Yeah, right," said Roy M. A vein started to appear on Edward's forehead. "Don't worry, Ed," said Chad. "Is this seat taken?" asked a red-headed girl with blue pants. Chad turned to face her and stopped. He was speechless. She was really beautiful. She had silky skin and glossed lips. She laughed and blushed. "My name is Bloom." she said. "C-Chad," replied Chad. Suddenly, Kon appeared. "What's your bra size?" he asked. Chad grabbed him into a headlock. Bloom laughed. "I think it's a 34C, but I'm not really sure." she replied. "Sweet!" yelled Kon. Chad threw him over his shoulder. "Awww, Chad's in love," mocked Kon. "Shut up or I'll slice you," said Ichigo. "With what? You have to leave your body to use your powers," said Kon. "At least I have powers," said Ichigo. "Kon, take over Ichigo's body when he fights," said Rukia. "Forget it," said Kon. "I wonder if we can all make it to the 2nd round?" asked Chad. "Everyone should, except Kon and the squirt." said Roy M. Kon and Edward wrestled with him, while Chad talked with Bloom and Naruto drooled at Rukia. Meanwhile, the Decepticons were having a discussion. "Don't worry Lord Megatron, no one can beat you." said Starscream. "I can easily destroy everyone here." said Megatron. "You're right." said Blackout. However, Starscream and Blackout looked over at Giga Bowser and gulped. Besides Megatron, He was the biggest opponent. Meanwhile Fox and Falco were polishing their blasters and discussing strategy. Wolf was staring daggers at them and howling. Bowser and Ganondorf bonked him on the head and told him to shut up. Meanwhile, Maleficent was having a secret discussion with Lust and Gluttony. Scar was sitting by himself, but the Powerpuff Girls kept circling his head. Ike, Marth, and Roy were talking about swords with Link. The turtles were arguing with the hedgehogs. Suddenly, the television screen showed two names. "The first battle shall be between Sasuke and Jason." said Magneto. "You can do it," shouted Sasuke's friends. Sasuke jumped high into the air and landed in the arena, while Jason slowly walked down the stairs dragging his machete. When he walked into the arena, Magneto flipped a switch. Suddenly a steel cage covered with electric wires arose from the ground and covered them. "Everyone will have a battlefield to fight on." explained Magneto. "Whatever." said Sasuke. Jason was silent. "I now give you the permission to beat the living crap out of each other!" yelled Magneto.


	7. Stopping a Killing Machine

Well, it's the Uchiha kid up against a killing machine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stopping a Killing Machine: Sasuke Style

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jumped high into the sky and threw kunai and shruiken at Jason. They all hit him, but Jason didn't flinch. Sasuke threw paper bombs at Jason and landed on the ground. The paper bombs exploded and Jason was swallowed up by smoke.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" screamed Sasuke. Flames shot out of his mouth and nailed Jason. Freddy hid behind Scar. "You got him" yelled Alphonse. The smoke cleared and revealed Jason on fire. However, he was not injured and he had his machete raised to attack.

"Try a close attack!" yelled Chad. "Kill him, Jason!" yelled Freddy. He held up a sign of Jason and cheered. Jason slashed at Sasuke. Luckily, Sasuke ducked and kicked Jason under his chin. Jason flew into the air and Sasuke followed him.

"Lions Barrage!" yelled Sasuke and kicked Jason four times. Jason crashed into the ground and was doused. Sasuke landed safely. "Weak." whispered Sasuke. Suddenly, Jason got back on his feet. "Are you F%&$*% kidding me?!" yelled Naruto and Ichigo.

"It seems Jason doesn't have any weaknesses." stated Uryu. "You suck Sasuke!" yelled Kon. Rukia kicked him off his seat. Sasuke looked around and came up with a idea. "You're ugly!" he yelled. Jason slashed at him, but Sasuke ducked.

"You have a small penis!" yelled Sasuke. Jason slashed again, but Sasuke rolled out of the way. "Shikamaruxtemari300 wants you to lose this match!" Sasuke yelled to Jason's face. Jason slashed and missed Sasuke, but hit the electrical cage by accident and got electrocuted.

Jason tried to get free, but his machete was magnetically connected to the cage. Sasuke ran behind Jason and transferred his chakra into his right hand. Sparks began to circle around his hand. "Hurry!" yelled Bloom. Sasuke ran towards Jason with his hand outstretched.

Suddenly, Jason pulled a spare machete from his back with his free hand, but Sasuke kicked it out of his hand. "Chidori!!!" screamed Sasuke and plunged his hand into Jason's back. Jason fell to his knees and Sauke pulled out Jason's heart.

The cage and Jason disappeared. "The winner is Sasuke!" yelled Magneto. "Boo!" yelled Freddy. "Who's next?" asked Lust to Maleficent. "Who knows?" replied Maleficent. "We love you, Sasuke!" shouted Stella, Techna, Musa, and Flora.

"I hope you were paying attention." said Master Splinter to his sons. Sasuke threw Jason's heart into the air and jumped back to his seat. Gluttony lunged out of his seat to eat the heart. However, Snorlax kicked him towards the ground and swallowed the heart. He landed next to Gluttony in the arena.

Magneto looked at the television screen and saw their names on it. He nodded to himself. Gluttony got off the ground and snarled. "Start the f$%^& match." growled Gluttony. A moat with snapping crocs surrounded the arena.

"Watch yourself, Gluttony." Lust warned him. "Don't worry, he's toast, but without the butter." said Gluttony. "Fight!" yelled Magneto.


	8. A Hungry Warrior

**What happens when two fat fighters fight? **

**Gluttony: They kill the author.**

"**Gulp, Enjoy!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Hungry Warrior

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gluttony lunged at Snorlax, but Snorlax used ice punch and sent him into the opposite direction. Snorlax jumped over Gluttony and used body slam, but Gluttony rolled out of the way. "Come on, Gluttony!" yelled Lust.

Gluttony grabbed Snorlax to break his bones, but he could only feel flab. Snorlax grabbed Gluttony's neck and used ice punch. Luckily, Gluttony bites Snorlax's hand/paw and dropped out of the way. "Eat him!" yelled Lust.

"He'll hit me first!" yelled Gluttony. "Eat him?" asked Maleficent. "It's a long story." replied Lust. Snorlax chased Gluttony around the field. Suddenly, Gluttony tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. Snorlax tripped over Gluttony and fell into the moat.

"Awesome, Gluttony!" yelled Lust. Gluttony smiled, but heard Snorlax climbing back up. Gluttony jumped off the ledge and bit Snorlax's head. Snorlax fell ten feet, but hung on. However, crocs began to bite Snorlax's behind. Snorlax moved his left hand back and forth.

"Gluttony, get off of him! He's going to use metronome!" yelled Lust. Gluttony jumped off Snorlax's head and back onto the ledge. Snorlax used "Splash" and fell to the crocs. Snorlax and the moat disappeared. "The winner is Gluttony!" yelled Magneto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was a pretty short match, but I put most of my energy into Sasuke's Match.**

**What kind of Matches would be good?**

**P.S. HOW THE HELL DO YOU SPELL TECHNA? **


	9. Quick Knockouts

**Those were some interesting matches. Congrats to Sasuke and Gluttony.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quick Knockouts**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gluttony jumped back to his seat (**He jumped twice, because he's a little heavy) **and high-five Lust. "Maleficent versus Terra!" yelled Magneto. Terra jumped down to the arena while Maleficent walked down the bleacher stairs. The arena turned into a rocky area with boulders everywhere. **(Seems a little unfair.)**

"Fight!" yelled Magneto. "This will be over in 5 seconds" boasted Terra. "Go Terra!" yelled Beast Boy. Maleficent didn't say anything. Quickly, Terra picked up 4 huge boulders and hurled them at Maleficent. "Run, Maleficent!" yelled Lust. "If you die, can I eat you?" asked Gluttony.

Maleficent pulled at her staff and fired a beam from it. (**This Maleficent has the same powers as the one in Kingdom Hearts). **It shattered all 4 boulders and went straight through Terra's heart. She fell to the ground and disappeared with the arena.

"You're right. It was over in 5 seconds." sneered Maleficent. **(For the Naruto fans, I got this quote **f**rom Dosu during his battle with Choji.) **"Shut up, you $%&!" yelled Beast Boy as Cyborg was holding him back. "The winner is Maleficent!" yelled Magneto. "Maleficent placed her staff back into her cloak and walked back to her seat.

"She's pretty strong, Lust" whispered Gluttony. "We better keep an eye on her." replied Lust. "Since that was a pretty quick battle, I'm not going to change the arena." said Magneto. The rocky arena returned. The television beeped and showed the next two fighters.

"Zolo versus Elmo!" yelled Magneto. Zolo and Elmo jumped down to the arena. "Fight!" yelled Magneto. "I going to kill you, because you killed Sheen!" yelled Elmo as his pulled out his twin nine millimeters. (**Technically, Ultralord killed Sheen. Zolo just wounded him.)**

Zolo unleashed his three swords and started to deflect bullets. "You suck! I can do this all day!" yelled Zolo. "Say hello to my little friend!" yelled Elmo as he pulled an AK-47 from behind him and started shooting. **(Everybody should know where that quote came from.)**

Zolo could not deflect all the bullets and began to hide behind boulders. (**Sadly, half of them were already shattered by Maleficent beam.) **"I'm winning!" yelled Elmo. "I thought you were going to become the greatest swordsman in the world!" yelled somebody.

Zolo jumped behind a boulder and looked up to see Luffy yelling at him. "Shut up!" replied Zolo. "No! You suck Zolo! I can't believe you're scared of a little red guy! **(With an AK-47)" **shouted Luffy. Zolo lost his temper and ran from behind the rock into a hurricane of bullets.

Zolo sliced at Elmo, but Elmo jumped up. However, Zolo followed him and sliced him in half with his mouth sword. Elmo and the rocky arena disappeared. "The winner is Zolo!" yelled Magneto. "You did it!" cheered Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper. "It was so-so!" yelled Luffy.

Zolo started running towards Luffy, but Magneto pulled his swords away from him. "Luffy! Apologize to Zolo!" yelled Magneto. "Sorry Zolo! Your battle was awesome!" cheered Luffy. (**With a little sarcasm in it) **Magneto gave Zolo's swords back to him and Zolo jumped to his seat.

The television beeped. "Get ready my sons." warned Master Splinter. "I want to fight!" yelled Ichigo and Naruto. "Prepare yourselves, girls." advised Blossom. "I wonder if Tucker and Sam know I'm gone." asked Danny to himself. "No one can defeat the master of all 4 elements!" yelled Aang.

"Edward versus Aang!" yelled Magneto. -**To Be Continued**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, but I'll be busy working on the next four chapters of the Pokemon Hunters. It won't take that long! **


End file.
